


Over Time

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Wes Collins, Pets, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: For Wes the best part about dating both Jen and Eric is watching them fall in love with each other.





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).

The last thing Wes expects is for Jen to say she can stay. He loves her, but he’s accepted that she isn’t going to be living in his time. Then after the team up with the Wild Force team she say she can stay. He wants her to stay, except he loves Eric.

“Eric and I moved in together. We’re dating,” he tells her. They are only just starting to date, but there's a history there that they’re both trying to work through. 

This is an impossible situation. He loves both of them. How did he end up in a love triangle? He doesn’t want to hurt either of them.

Jen rests a hand on his arm. “Then I guess Eric and I need to talk.”

Which is how she ends up going home with them after they say goodbye to the rest of the team and Ransik.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Eric grumbles.

"No," Wes protests even though every part of him is worried he's going to hurt one or both of them.

"No, he's not," Jen says simply.

They stop to eat, then they sleep. Wes insists on taking the couch. Jen and Eric protest, but Wes grabs some extra blankets, one of his pillows, and asks them to please get some rest.

Over breakfast Jen asks Eric, "Can you share?"

Wes watches as Eric mills the questions over. Then Eric's eyes meet his and the hope dawning there catches Wes breath as he suddenly understands what Jen's plan is. 

"Yes," Eric agrees. 

It's not that simple. It can’t be that simple, can it?

Jen turns to look at him. Wes wets his lips.

"Can you share?” she asks.

Wes looks from Jen to Eric and back to Jen again. He loves them both. He’s attracted to both of them. The want that runs through him at the thought of them being attracted to each other startles him. He wets his lips and somehow manages to tell them, “Yes.”

They spend the rest of the day making sure Jen feels comfortable being in their time period. Both he and Eric still have their own rooms, and there’s a guest room/office that they decide to make into her room. The Silver Guardians are more than happy to hire another ranger. Jen spends the morning filling out paperwork.

Over lunch she decides, “I’d like to get a library card when we’re done.”

The Silver Guardians have provided Jen with an ID though she'll still needs to take a driver’s test at the end of the week. 

“I need to return some books,” Eric agrees.

Wes remembers the way visits to the library used to make Trip and Katie light up with excitement, but he rarely goes. He tends to buy his books, then pass them on to someone else that wants them. As he watches Jen and Eric gradually standing closer to each other as they start recommending each other books he starts thinking the three of them could fit together. Standing at the end of a stack as Jen and Eric hold a book and read over the back together makes him decide the library might become a favorite place for all of them. Jen and Eric grin briefly at each other as Eric adds the book they’ve been discussing to the pile of books he’s already carrying. Then they smile at him. They both smile at him. Wes really wants the three of them to work at the same time he realizes he wants it to be all three of them together, not just him dating both of them. He knows this isn’t up to him, he can only love them both and hope that they’ll at least be friends, but as they smile at him in unison he longs for them to be grow to be more than teammates and more than friends.

Jen settles in slowly. She builds a life and makes friends with former rangers. She starts working as a Silver Guardian and gets her driver’s license. They go on dates. It’s easy and comfortable now that they know a relationship between them isn’t impossible. They talk about how she was grieving before. They hesitate to talk about Alex. She reassures him that her interest in him isn’t because he and Alex look so much alike. Wes still isn’t sure how he feels about being Alex’s ancestor. Jen’s future seems so far away and after insisting he makes his own destiny Wes isn’t going to live his life to ensure someone else’s future. He tries not to think about Alex, except if Jen needs to talk about him.

Eric and he continue to date too. It helps ease some of the misunderstandings they parted with when they were younger. Eric makes an effort to say what’s on his mind instead of internalizing. With three of them living together and both of them dating him this helps both him and Jen know what Eric’s thinking and how he feels about the arrangement. Eric isn’t as physically affectionate, but he lets them know when he needs space and when he doesn’t.

“I miss my birds,” Eric says one morning about a month after Jen’s moved in with them. “I can’t ask for them back, but what would you guys think of getting some birds?”

“Sure, let’s do it,” Wes grins.

Jen raises her eyebrows. Wes worries briefly. Then she turns to Eric with a teasing smirk. “I’ve only ever lived with Circuit so I imagine this is different.”

“I’ve had finches and parakeets. My step-mom had a lovebird for a long time,” Eric tells her as he scoots closer and brings out his phone. 

It quickly becomes clear that Jen and Eric are on board with researching everything they might need to know before making a decision. 

“You can’t just say yes,” Jen chides gently as she gets him to join her and Eric.

“A yes I’m okay with it is good though,” Eric puts in. “But we have to figure out how we’d fit a pet into our budget and lifestyle.”

“Not to mention supplies and what does it need,” Jen continues.

“Depending on what we’re all interested in we need to know how much space is it going to take up,” Eric agrees.

“I’ll get my laptop,” Wes tells them as they continue to look up different requirements for different types of birds and how they might find options for adopting in the area.

It becomes a topic of conversation for the two of them and Wes begins to wonder if it’s less about getting a bird and more about finding similarities in how they research. Do they want birds that want to stay in their cage or birds that need to be let out? What about lifespans? Some birds need to be purchased in pairs while others are okay with just their humans, which would be better suited for them? They’ve all only been living together for a month, is it the right time to put the added pressure of a pet into the mix?

“What?” Eric frowns and tilts his head to look at him.

Wes smiles from where he’s sitting in his favorite comfortable chair in their living room. Eric and Jen are sitting so close to each other on the floor that they’re nearly touching. They have a few magazines about bird care they purchased and a few others they’ve gotten from the library spread out on the coffee table in front of them. They’re making notes in a spreadsheet they’ve put together on the tablet they’re now sharing.

How does he say that it rare to see Jen this relaxed? Or that Eric doesn’t let just anyone into his personal space? He sets the book he’s reading down and settles on the floor across the coffee table from them. “I like all of us living together and I think we can handle a pet.”

The two of them easily work together rearranging themselves so that he’s between them and can easily see what they’ve been talking about. Wes listens and gives his input, smiling at the casual familiarity between them. Idly he wonders what it would be like to watch them kiss. The longing must show on his face because they question him again. Wes shakes his head. “Just a stray thought.”

Over the course of a few days the debate about a bird somehow turns into deciding if they should look at other animals too. 

“Do not take me to the shelter,” Wes warns from where he’s getting orange juice out of their fridge. “I’ll want to come home with everything.”

“We wouldn’t have the budget for that,” Eric grumbles from where he’s making pancakes for the three of them at the stove.

“We really need to sit down and teach Wes how to budget again,” Jen puts in.

“I can budget,” Wes defends, then frowns. “I just forget.”

“This is why we give you cash and when it’s gone it’s gone,” Eric tells him as he reaches up to cup Wes’ face and gives him a reassuring kiss to take the sting out of his words.

When Eric pulls away Wes tells him. “The cash thing works. That was a really good idea. It’s easier for me to see what I have.”

“It was Jen’s idea.”

Wes turns to her intent on thanking her. He pauses when he sees the hungry way she’s watching both him and Eric. She smiles at him and shakes her head. Wes shrugs. When he turns back Eric is frowning at him. Eric raises an eyebrow. Wes gives him another kiss. Jen will talk to him later or maybe she’ll talk to Eric, but he hopes this means she’s interested in both of them.

He quietly observes the longing looks they occasionally give each other. His breath catches every time they share a lingering touch. A thrill runs through him when they’re in each others space as they plot or make a decision, well except when that decision is that he needs to wake up early and join them for their morning run.

“I work out after work, before I come home,” he points out groaning as he pulls the covers over his head half-heartedly. They win of course. He’s beginning to think the two of them can talk him into anything. It’s a testament to how much he loves them both that he’s willing to wake up earlier and go running with them.

A week later he comes home and finds the two of them napping on the couch. Eric is on his back and Jen is curled around him. Her head is on Eric’s shoulder and his arm around her side. She has a leg thrown over one of his. Wes bites his lip. They look so beautiful together. He finds a blanket to cover them. As he’s tucking them in Eric opens his eyes and greets him. Wes brushes a hand over his forehead and into his hair. “If you’re tired get some sleep.”

“We need to talk,” he says.

Jen yawns and starts to carefully untangle herself.

“You two can take a nap, we can talk later,” Wes tries to reassure.

“We’ve narrowed down the pet list to three and we thought you should help us make a decision,” Eric informs him, a bit too dryly. His tone tells Wes this isn't what Eric thinks they _really_ need to talk about.

Wes tilts his head. Eric glances away. Jen nudges Eric’s shoulder. Eric turns to smile at her, then smiles at him. Wes sits down near the coffee table. They join him. Jen takes his hand. “How would you feel if Eric and I started dating too?”

“All three of us together,” Wes attempts to clarify, “not just me dating both of you.”

“We’d like to try,” Eric agrees.

“All three of us together,” Jen agrees.

“I have been hoping for this since day one,” Wes grins.

“You didn’t know since day one,” Eric doubts.

“Hope,” Wes says as he takes Eric’s hand and kisses his knuckles. 

Jen leans in and kisses Eric’s cheek. “I found you attractive and we obviously had several things in common, but I didn’t know if you’d be interested.”

Eric closes his eyes and smiles. He squeezes Wes’ hand, then catches his eyes. Wes smiles. Eric kisses him, slow and through, then he looks at Jen. “Can I kiss you too?”

“I want one from Wes first too,” Jen says before closing the distance between them. Her kiss is just as through and it's reassuring.

Wes smiles as Jen pulls back slowly and squeezes his shoulder, she turns to Eric. Their kiss is exploring and full of passion. It steals Wes’ breath, but somehow he manages to tell Jen. “I’m really grateful you decided to stay.”

Eric sits back slightly laughing as he agrees, “I am too.”

Jen smirks.


End file.
